


Silvester

by SessaTessan



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, lellinger
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SessaTessan/pseuds/SessaTessan
Summary: Stephan feiert sein erstes Silvester mit Andi





	Silvester

**Author's Note:**

> So wieder ein FF. Meine Muttersprache ist immer noch nicht Deutsch. Vielen dank zu meine liebe Betaleserin Steffi08.
> 
> Wie immer kommt es aus meine Fantasie und ich verdiene kein Geld von das hier. Es ist nur Fanfiction.
> 
> Lass gern ein Review, es musst nicht lang sein :). Ich bin neu in FF:s schreiben und jeden Review hilft mir besser zu werden!

Der DSV-Bus ist auf dem Weg zurück zum Hotel von der Schanze nach der Quali in Garmisch. Ich bin zufrieden, denn mein Sprung war gut. Ich habe Platz 5 geschafft und für die Knock-outs morgen einen gut schaffbaren Gegner bekommen. Momentan döse ich ein wenig, an Andis Schulter gelehnt, und höre nebenbei, wie Andi leise mit Wanki und Eisei spricht. Aber was sie genau reden, höre ich nicht, denn meine Gedanken kreisen, wie so oft, um den Mann neben mir. Ich kann mein Glück immer noch nicht fassen, dass Andi mein Freund ist und mich sogar liebt. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie viele Silvester ich schon in Garmisch gefeiert habe. Aber es waren viele und jedes ist ungefähr gleich abgelaufen, weshalb ich keine Erwartung habe, dass es dieses Jahr anders wird. Eine Sache ist aber definitiv neu dieses Jahr: Ich muss nicht mehr alleine in das neue Jahr reinfeiern. An Silvester sind immer die Partner eingeladen, aber ich habe vorher nie Einen zum Mitbringen gehabt. Deswegen wird dieses Jahr zumindest etwas neu. Nicht, dass Silvester groß gefeiert wird, da ja alle sehr früh am nächsten Tag springen müssen, aber ein schönes Essen mit dem Team und mit einem Glas Prosecco auf das neue Jahr anzustoßen sind immer dabei. Das neue Jahr mit demjenigen, den man liebt anzufangen wird sehr schön, denke ich und kuschle mich dicht an meinen Andi heran. Ich verstehe nicht, warum das Springen in Garmisch immer so früh starten muss. Vor allem, weil wir gestern Abend sehr spät von Oberstdorf angekommen sind, sodass es schon weit nach Mitternacht war, als wir alle im Bett lagen. Jetzt nach dem Springen bin ich recht erschöpft, aber ich hoffe, dass eine erfrischende Dusche mich wieder munter werden lässt, sonst schlafe ich vor dem Jahreswechsel noch ein.

So verpasse ich auch fast, als wir angekommen sind. Doch als Andi neben mir aufsteht und mein Kopf von seiner Schulter herunterrutscht, wird es mir bewusst. Andi lächelt mich entschuldigend an und ich gebe ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln zurück, da ich verrückt nach Andi bin und einfach nicht anders kann. Langsam stehe ich auf, sammle schnell meine Sachen ein und folge Andi ins Hotel. Viel Zeit haben wir nicht, denn Werner hat ein Team Meeting in einer Stunde angekündigt und vorher müssen wir uns noch schick machen für das gemeinsame Essen. Normalerweise gehen wir alle in Teamkleidung zum Essen, aber am Silvesterabend ist es ein bisschen anders und alle ziehen sich zumindest ein Hemd an.

Das Essen später ist wie immer ganz lustig. Viele Teams sind in dem Hotel untergebracht und einige haben echt gute Talente. Das obligatorische Karaoke, was immer veranstaltet wird zwischen den Essensgängen, entwickelt sich zu einer Komödie mit Hilfe von den Norwegern, da diese eine kleine Showeinlage veranstalten. Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass Tande so gut singen kann, aber am meisten beeindruckt bin ich davon, dass er es überhaupt schafft ordentlich zu Singen, weil seine Teamkollegen alles machen, um ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen und ich mir Tränen vor Lachen wegwischen muss, als sie fertig sind. Echte Chaoten, denke ich, und schüttle meinen Kopf amüsiert, bevor ich mich meinem Hauptgang widme. Das Essen ist gut und ich lasse es mir schmecken und unterhalte mich nebenbei mit allen Kollegen in Team. Es ist ein schöner Abend und ich genieße, dass Andi neben mir sitzt und unter dem Tisch nach meiner Hand greift, weswegen mir warm ums Herz wird. Öffentlich können wir nicht viel zeigen, aber Andi findet immer kleine Ursachen, um Körperkontakt zu mir zu finden. Es hilft sicher auch, dass Andi als ein Mensch bekannt ist, der gern und oft bei allem Körperkontakt sucht.

„Stephan, kommst du bitte mit?“, fragt Andi mich plötzlich, nachdem wir unseren Hauptgang fertig gegessen haben. Ich wundere mich schon ein bisschen, was er vorhat und warum wir vor dem Nachtisch gehen sollen, aber ich kann ihn sowieso nichts ausschlagen und neugierig bin ich auch. So folge ich ihm einfach, als er aufsteht und aus dem großen Speiseraum geht. Er steuert den Fahrstuhl an und als ich ihn fragend ansehe, lächelt er mich nur an und schweigt. Erst als wir im Fahrstuhl alleine sind, kann er meine Hand nehmen, was er sofort macht. Er drückt auf den Knopf mit der Nummer 3, unsere Etage. Wir gehen wohl in unser Zimmer, so wie es aussieht. Verraten tut er immer noch nichts und ich frage auch nicht nach, weil ich verstehe, dass er mich überraschen will und ich ihm das nicht zerstören möchte. Der Fahrstuhl kommt langsam bei unserer Etage zum Stehen und die Türen öffnet sich. Andi streckt seinen Kopf raus und guckt, ob der Gang leer ist, was er auch ist, da die Anderen ja unten beim Essen sind, wo wir auch eigentlich sein sollten. Ich frage mich, was Werner über das hier sagen wird. Er besteht sonst immer darauf, dass alle bleiben bis das Essen zu Ende ist. Als wir vor unserer Zimmertür stehen, sagt Andi ich soll die Augen zu machen und sie nicht öffnen, bevor er es sagt. Er hat also wirklich eine Überraschung parat! Ich bin neugierig, aber ich mache brav meine Augen zu und werde auch nicht spähen, da Andi das nicht verdient. Er schlingt seine Arme um meine Taille, drückt mir einen Kuss in den Nacken und wispert dann in mein rechtes Ohr: „Stephan, ich liebe dich so sehr und ich will dich um Mitternacht küssen können. Wir haben die Erlaubnis unseren Nachtisch hier oben zu essen und alleine in das neue Jahr herein zu feiern.“

Er gibt mir keine Zeit zu antworten, sondern entfernt einen Arm von mir, öffnet die Tür und schubst mich vorsichtig in das Zimmer.

„Jetzt kannst du deine Augen öffnen.“, sagt er zu mir und ich höre an seiner Stimme, dass er ein bisschen aufgeregt ist. Ich öffne langsam meine Augen und was ich sehe ist wunderschön. Das Zimmer ist mit Lichterketten geschmückt und der Tisch ist mit einer weißen Tischdecke überzogen, auf welchem sogar zwei Kerzen stehen. Das Zimmer ist auch ordentlich aufgeräumt. So hatten wir es nicht verlassen, denn da war es ganz unordentlich, wie es gern mal wird mit all den Sprunganzügen, Helmen und Sprungschuhen. Ich muss zwei Mal schwer schlucken, um meine Gefühle in den Griff zu bekommen und ich merke wie Tränen in meine Augen steigen.

„Wie hast du all das hier geschafft?“, frage ich ihn ganz ungläubig mit zittriger Stimme, „Wir sind doch zusammengegangen und du warst während des ganzen Essens da.“ Andi lacht und dreht mich in seinen Armen herum, damit er mir in die Augen schauen kann. „Ich ja, aber hast du nicht gemerkt, dass alle anderen kurz aufs Klo mussten hin und wieder?“

Das habe ich echt nicht gemerkt, was ich ihm auch sage. Er zieht mich näher an sich und erzählt mir, dass Richi und Wanki für das Aufräumen zuständig waren, Eisei hat mit Hilfe von Pius das Essen organisiert und Karle hat dekoriert. Ich kann es nicht fassen, was er alles auf die Beine gestellt hat.

„Danke.“, meine Stimme ist leise und man hört, dass ich sehr glücklich, sehr berührt und ein bisschen ungläubig bin. Er führt mich zum Tisch und bittet mich, mich hinzusetzen, bevor er die Kerzen anzündet und von einem kleinen Wagen, welchen ich gar nicht bemerkt habe, Erdbeeren, Schokomousse und Sahne auf den Tisch zaubert. Ich mache große Augen. Dieser Mann ist unglaublich! Er macht mich jeden Tag glücklich und überrascht mich immer wieder.

„Andi, komm hier.“ wispere ich und ziehe ihn gleichzeitig am Arm, sodass er neben mir zum Stehen kommt. Ich hebe meinen Kopf und er versteht was ich will und lehnt sich zu mir runter. Ich fange seine Lippen mit meinen auf, lege so viel Liebe in den Kuss, wie ich nur kann, bevor ich sie wieder sanft löse und seinen Blick auffange.

„Ich liebe dich, Andi.“

„Ich dich auch, Stephan, so sehr.“, haucht er gegen meine Lippen, „Ich weiß, ich bin jung und wir sind noch nicht lange zusammen, aber ich weiß, dass du der Richtige für mich bist.“, setzt er fort und ich kann nicht anders, als eine einzelne Glücksträne seinen Weg über meine Wange herunterlaufen zu lassen, welche Andi mit seinem Daumen wegwischt, bevor er mir erneut einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen gibt.

„Lass uns essen, Schatz. Wir müssen bis Mitternacht fertig sein.“, zwinkert er mir zu und setzt sich an den Stuhl gegenüber von mir. Mein kleiner Romantikmuffel. Aber nachdem, was er hier alles gezaubert hat, verzeihe ich ihm diesen kleinen Stimmungsabbruch. Böse kann ich ihm nie sein, egal was er angestellt hat. Wir essen unser Schoko Mousse in Ruhe und genießen jeden Löffel, da wir so oft ja nicht sündigen und das Mousse verdammt lecker ist! Ab und zu sehen wir uns tief in die Augen und lächeln uns an, aber wir reden nicht viel. Es ist ein gemütliches Schweigen und nur das Geräusch von unseren Löffeln gegen das Glas, wenn wir versuchen jeden letzten Mousse-Rest aufzufangen, stört die Ruhe. Langsam hebt sich Andi aus seinem Stuhl und fängt meinen Blick ein. Meine Augen sind wie gefesselt an seine, als er um den Tisch herum zu mir geht, eine Hand leicht in meinen Nacken legt, was mir sofort eine Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper laufen lässt, bevor er sich langsam auf meinen Schoss sinken lässt und die Arme um meinen Hals schlingt. Ich hebe meine Arme und lege sie um seine Mitte, halte ihn fest und ziehe ihn ganz dicht an mich. Ich brauche ihn näher, ich brauche mehr Körperkontakt. Andi lacht leicht, bevor er mich fragt, ob er mir zu schwer ist, aber er wartet nicht auf einer Antwort von mir. Er legt seinen Lippen auf Meine, nascht ein bisschen an meine Unterlippe, bevor er mit seiner Zunge um Einlass bittet. Auf einmal ist mir ganz heiß. Es kribbelt von meinen Zehen bis zu meiner Haarspitze. Ich bin so verliebt in den Mann in meinen Armen! Ich küsse ihn zurück und unsere Zungen spielen miteinander. Er schmeckt gut! Er schmeckt nach süßer Schokolade. Langsam löst er sich aus unserem Kuss und aus unserer Umarmung, und steht auf, holt sich die Schüssel mit Erdbeeren, bevor er es sich wieder in meinem Schoss bequem macht. Wir füttern uns gegenzeitig mit Erdbeeren und küssen uns immer wieder, bis die Erdbeeren alle sind. Danach küssen wir uns, bis Andi es abbricht.

„Es ist bald Mitternacht.“ sagt er, nimmt meine Hände in seine und zieht mich hoch, „Es ist Zeit zum Rausgehen.“ sagt er zu mir und bringt mich zum Balkon. Da draußen stehen zwei elegante Gläser und eine Flasche richtiger Champagner. Er sagt mir, ich soll kurz warten. Er geht wieder in das Zimmer und kommt zurück mit einer warmen Wolldecke, die er über meine Schultern legt. Geschickt öffnet Andi die Flasche, füllt die Gläser mit dem edlen Tropfen und drückt mir ein Glas in die Hand. Der Nachthimmel wird von einzelnen Raketen erhellt, was Andis Augen glitzern lässt, aber sonst ist es dunkel um uns. Andi stellt sich neben mich, schlingt einen Arm um meine Taille und schlüpft auch unter die Wolldecke, bevor er sich das andere Glas nimmt. Wir stehen eng zusammen und blicken zum Himmel hinauf, wo mehr und mehr Raketen die Dunkelheit durchbrechen. Die magische Uhrzeit nähert sich und wir hören, wie die anderen Gäste sich vor dem Hotel versammeln und gemeinsam von 10 runter zählen, während Andi mit mir anstößt. Ich nehme einen Schluck Champagner und fühle wie die kleinen Blasen in meine Mund sich auflösen. Andi nimmt mir danach das Glas weg, schiebt eine Hand in meinen Nacken und küsst mich sanft. Es ist so viel Liebe in diesem Kuss. Lange bleiben wir so stehen, küssen uns und hören gleichzeitig im Hintergrund, wie die Gäste unter uns vor dem Hotel sich einander einen guten Rutsch wünschen. Wir sagen nichts. Müssen wir auch nicht, da wir uns auch ohne Wörter verstehen. Andi guckt mir nur tief in die Augen und ich weiß, eines Tages werde ich diesen Mann zu meinem Mann machen. Ich fühle mich so wunderbar geliebt.


End file.
